A Hero's Tale
by saw2097
Summary: An explosion has destroyed Amity Park along with Danny's family and two best friends.  An injured Danny is rescued by the Teen Titans but he is overwhelmed with guilt. But the explosion has released an ancient evil that the Titans can not face alone.
1. Prologue

**Hello. This takes place after D-stabilized. As far as this fic is concerned Phantom Planet never happened. Danny Phantom's identity is still a secret except from those who already know. To be exact this begins about a month after D-stabilized. Danny is 16 because there were two summer vacations. As for the Teen Titans this begins a month after Trouble in Tokyo.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans **

**Prologue **

He had nothing. The Teen Titans had put every useful meta-human criminal in the city in jail, they had destroyed most of his equipment, he had very limited resources, he had lost both of his apprentices, and he had lost his demonic powers. He had no pawns and no tools to work with. He had absolutely nothing.

However he did have a computer, a camera system he had set up throughout the city to observe any unusual events, as well as a few robots for combat. That however was not enough to accomplish anything.

He needed new equipment and new pawns to manipulate. He also wanted to try a new angle at getting things done. None of his original plans had worked or to be exact the Teen Titans had foiled all of his original plans.

He gritted his teeth at the very thought of those little adolescent heroes. The Teen Titans had ruined all of his plans; they destroyed everything he set out to do.

But, that did not mean he was giving up. No, he would never give up; it would take time but eventually he would accomplish his goal.

Eventually Jump City would be his; and the Teen Titans would lay dead before his feet.

In order for his plans to succeed however he needed to change the rules of the game. But, that was not an easy task because in order to change the rules he needed new rules.

He growled in frustration. "In my current situation," he muttered to himself, "I cannot even accomplish any of my most tedious tasks."

He eventually calmed down and took a deep breath. "A solution will come I just need to be patient; patience is essential to victory. And the more time it takes to get something the more worthwhile it is."

He was sitting in his only remaining hideout; all of his other hideouts had been compromised by the Teen Titans. In other words the Titans had destroyed them.

In order to find a solution to his current predicament he had set his computer to alert him to any unusual activity or news broadcasts. After all inspiration can come from the most surprising sources.

He looked at his computer and snorted. That had been the flaw of the Brotherhood of Evil. They had brilliant plans and ideas but they failed simply because they believed that only a complex plan would work. They would spend all of their recourses on a plan they think up and then would fail to see the flaws in the plan because it was too complicated. Sometimes the simplest plan is the best plan.

The News flashed on to his computer screens. "What do we have here?" he muttered with a chuckle. He turned and watched as a breaking news report appeared.

The news report began with:_ /There was a major explosion in Amity Park, Oregon this morning. A large and mysterious green explosion has destroyed the majority of the town. The mayor of the town, Vlad Masters survived the explosion and has declared that Amity Park is finished./_

This was interesting. Slade relaxed and thought about it; cities don't just explode without a cause. This could be the start of something interesting.

The question is what was this cause and why was the explosion green.

The news report went on; _/Amity Park is famous for being the ghost capital of the United States. Countless stories of ghost sightings come from this town. The most famous of all the ghosts that come from this town is Danny Phantom. The exact nature of his visits is unknown because of contradicting reports on his behavior. He is considered by some to be an enemy that has threatened public safety many times and by others to be a hero who protects the people of Amity Park from other ghosts. The former mayor states that Danny Phantom is the reason ghosts kept attacking. He has tried on many occasions to deal with the so called Phantom problem./_

This was getting more interesting by the minute. The masked man sat down and thought about this development. Ghosts were something he had never dealt with before but neither have the Teen Titans.

He realized that these ghosts could become the new pawns in his battle against the Teen Titans. He used his computer to search for more info on Amity Park and this Danny Phantom.

A great deal of information came up on the screen. Amity Park was a moderate town in Oregon and the mayor was a man named Vlad Masters. He remembered Masters from the news report; he had something against Phantom. He looked at the man's face that he had brought up on to the screen. People don't hate each other without any reason. There was definitely a history there; but that could be pursued later. It was time to research these ghosts.

These ghosts were apparently from another dimension called the Ghost Zone and they came to Earth through portals that open up between worlds.

The most interesting part was that a family of ghost hunters had lived in the area, the Fentons. The Fentons were a family of four; a man and wife as well as a son and daughter. Jack and Maddie Fenton were the world's leading experts on ghosts. They had claimed that ghosts exist for years but everyone assumed that they were crackpots.

At least until a massive ghost invasion took place in Amity Park. This ghost invasion was lead by this Danny Phantom; he kidnapped the mayor who was giving a speech in city hall at the time. The Fentons had fought the ghosts off however and saved the town.

Now the story got even stranger; a couple of months later a second ghost invasion occurred, this time Danny Phantom saved the town from the ghosts. However, Jack and Maddie Fenton continued to claim that he was an enemy and that he was just trying to deceive everyone.

Most of the reports claimed that the Fentons were incompetent ghost hunters. There was even a running joke in the ghost hunting community that they couldn't catch a ghost if it was living under their own roof.

Both of them had died in the explosion along with their daughter, but their son was unconfirmed although most assumed he was dead.

In the masked mans experience if someone was not confirmed dead then they were still alive.

This family had a lab in their basement. He wondered if their laboratory had survived the explosion. If he could get his hands on their research and tools he could use it in countless ways.

As for the boy, he looked at the name Danny Fenton. He wondered…

He brought up a picture of Phantom and compared it to Danny Fenton. He noted the similar appearance of the two of them or should he say one of them.

A chuckle of amusement came from the man.

There was no doubt about it Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are the same person. But, how did this happen? How was this even possible? How could a human have the powers of a ghost?

He had to learn more about these ghosts as well as this boy that has the powers of one. They opened a new world of possibilities; possibilities that could mean the end of the Teen Titans.

If a teenager could acquire ghost powers than he could too. He would draw this Danny Phantom to Jump City and acquire this technology, and then a new game would begin between him and the Teen Titans. Better yet why not let the Teen Titans bring this boy to Jump City themselves.

The man known as Slade began to laugh.

**-Raven's POV-**

Raven was meditating in her room when it happened. It was very sudden and very quick almost like a door opening then slamming shut.

She felt a massive surge of energy that was followed by a malevolent force that chilled her to the bone. She fell over gasping as she recovered from the energy surge she had felt.

At first she thought it came from the city but then she realized it had come from a great distance. It was just so powerful that she felt it all the way here.

She had never felt something like this before. It felt like a rip between dimensions had opened and closed almost immediately.

And the force that had followed the surge of energy was enormous. It was also evil, cold, and ancient. She shivered; if a portal had opened, even for a brief period of time, then something could have passed through. If this force had succeeded in passing through then…

No, she did not want to think of the consequences.

She eventually was able to get back up and got back into her meditative position. She thought about recent events: things had been strange lately; ever since they got back from Tokyo she had been sensing a very strange presence like someone was watching her but when she turned around no one was there. She had also felt strange disturbances during her meditations. It was like someone was speaking to someone else over a great distance.

She had considered telling Robin about this strange presence but for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She closed her eyes and continued to meditate; she needed to get to the bottom of this.

Then she heard Beastboy's voice, "EVERYONE COME TO THE LIVING ROOM AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

Raven rolled her eyes. Beastboy was always panicking when his ridiculous videogames weren't working or he had found another ridiculous videogame to play and wanted to find a partner.

She would just ignore him for now.

"HEY THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!" yelled Beastboy.

"This had better not be about another videogame," she grumbled.

She left her room and went to the living room where everyone else was gathering. The others were just arriving as well. Cyborg looked like he had been working on his car as he was covered in grease and was wiping it off with a wash cloth.

Robin had just come from his room where he had been working on broken pieces of equipment. Starfire had clearly been taking Silky for a walk around the tower as she was holding him when she floated into the room.

Beastboy was sitting on the sofa in the living room with a panicked almost terrified expression on his face.

"Alright," the boy wonder asked calmly, "what's this all about Beastboy?"

"Yeah grass stain," said Cyborg, "what's got you all worked up? Did you lose the remote again? Because if you did then you are so going to find it."

Beastboy looked at Robin with a grave expression and said, "I think you all need to see this news report."

The TV was on and it was showing a town that was completely destroyed. Raven then realized that it was a news broadcast. The Titans watched with steadily increasing horror as the news broadcast went on. The broadcast gave very little information about what may have caused the explosion but it did say that the town did have a very strange history.

Eventually Cyborg got up and asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "What could have caused this?"

"I don't know but we need to find out," replied Robin. "It is our job to prevent things like this from happening," he continued. He turned and walked to the windows and looked out at the city. "It is bad enough one city was destroyed if whoever or whatever caused this gets away it could mean the destruction of other cities."

Raven began to wonder could this explosion be the same surge of energy she felt while meditating. If so than this could be the beginning of something they had never seen before. Raven spoke up, "I think I felt it happen; it was like a rip between dimensions. It was also followed by a malevolent and powerful force."

They all looked at her. Robin was the first to speak, "You don't think it could be Trigon do you?"

"No that's impossible Trigon can only come to this world through me and besides it felt different." But even saying that the half-demon sorceress wondered could it be possible. Trigon was one of the most powerful beings that have ever existed in any dimension. Was it possible that he had escaped back into this world?

"We need to find out…" the boy wonder began but he was interrupted by a phone call.

The boy wonder answered the phone, "This is the Teen Titans may I help you."

"This is the FBI, we need a favor. I'm sure you have heard of the destruction of Amity Park, well we believe that there may be a survivor and that the ones who destroyed Amity Park are after him. We would like you to find him first and protect him at all costs."

Robin thought about it, bringing the survivor here would cause whoever did this to come here which meant they could catch him, plus he could not allow someone to come to harm especially when that person's entire town had been destroyed. This survivor would probably need help dealing with the grief and the Titans each had their own history of problems and knew what it was like to lose someone you care about.

"We will help you," the masked titan replied, "Who is this survivor?"

"The survivor is a 16 year old boy named Daniel Fenton…"

**-Slade's POV-**

A chuckle left the masked man on the other side of the phone as he spoke through the voice altering device. Everything was going according to plan.

**All right that is the end of the Prologue. But what is Slade's plan and what caused the explosion? These questions and more will not be answered for several chapters. But you will get to see Danny in the exciting first chapter of _A Hero's Tale. _I expect some reviews. **

**SO what do you think of the editing I have done? November 21, 2010.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Ruins of Amity Park

**Hello. This is Chapter 1. We get to see what is going on at Amity Park. We also get to see a few familiar faces from the Danny Phantom series (if you don't recognize them then you have not watched the series). **

**November 22, 2010 I have edited this chapter. I extended several scenes. Also I am laying more hints about what will happen in the future. I am also laying ground work for future story lines.**

**Chapter 1: The Ruins of Amity Park**

**-Raven's POV-**

They were all on the T-Plane on their way to Amity Park to find this Danny Fenton. They had not wasted anytime and had left shortly after the phone call. All of them were worried about the fate of Danny; he was the last survivor of an entire town. He was probably injured and emotionally shattered. After all everyone he knew was dead now. He would definitely need counseling; assuming of course that he was still alive and that whatever caused this hadn't gotten him yet.

This was a real crisis; they could very well have a group on the loose that had somekind of weapon that could destroy entire cities without revealing themselves. If this group could use this weapon or power multiple times then everyone on the planet could very well be in grave danger. Or, it could be that a very powerful entity had somehow come to Earth and had destroyed the Amity Park. This wouldn't be the first time the Teen Titans had dealt with the super-natural; they had their own expert on para-normal events. However their expert was a little occupied with a few things that were causing her serious irritation.

Raven was not sure what the worst part of the trip was: the massive energy surge, the mysterious malevolent force, the feeling of being watched, or Beast Boy's endless questions and stupid theories.

"So, what do you think could cause a green explosion?" Beast Boy asked. "Maybe it was a bomb or aliens," he continued. Raven rolled her eyes at that ridiculous questions. This had to be his one hundredth stupid question.

"No," said the Raven with her usual stoic voice, "there are no bombs that create a green explosion, we would also already know if it was a bomb because either it would be a nation declaring war on the United States or it would be a mass terrorist attack, both would have been in the news broadcast, and we would already know if it were aliens; the Justice League have a space station to keep an eye out for aliens."

"Maybe it was just an accident?" suggested Beastboy as if it were a completely intelligent question.

Which it definetly wasn't. She almost used her power to hit Beastboy over the head with something. But they were in the middle of a crisis and she had to be more mature then that no matter how tempting it was. They needed to stay focused on the task at hand and prevent anymore innocent people from getting killed. After all she could always hit him later when they were not in the middle of a crisis.

"The chances of an explosion that big to turn out to be an accident are so slim that its ridiculous to even think that," she said her voice remaining emotionless but she was getting more irritated on the inside by the second. She really wished Beastboy would just shut up for once or at least stop suggesting ridiculous theories.

"Hey grass stain put a lid on it we need to focus on finding Amity Park," said Cyborg with a very irriatated sounding tone.

It was not the questions that irritated Raven it was the irritation of having to kill them all and explain why to an idiot that got his education from a television and cereal boxes. And having to explain these things to him distracted her from what she was trying to focus on.

What Raven was trying to focus on was the energy she had felt from the explosion. It was unlike anything she had felt before; it was incredible in so many ways she couldn't even begin to understand it. The malevolent force she had felt also disturbed her. She kept wondering could it actually be Trigon; no that was impossible Trigon was finished.

But, if it was true, if Trigon has returned than any suffering he causes would be all her fault. This explosion would be all her fault; and everyoen who had died in it died because of her. No, she was not her father, his sins were not hers. Trigon was not her father, fathers are loving towards their children; he was not.

She shuddered as she remembered that day she had helped Trigon come to Earth. She had believed that there was no hope, that Trigon was completely unstoppable; but her friends didn't. Her friends were ready to fight to the bitter end to save the Earth. They fought Trigon despite the fact that he was all powerful; they never gave up. Robin had told her over and over again to never give up, that there was always hope even if it was the end of the world. When they had fought Trigon she finally realized what Robin meant, even if it is the end of the world there was still hope; hope is there even when things seem inevitable.

Her friends, the very thought of them made her smile. She didn't know what she would do with out them. They had stuck together through thick and thin; as long as they had each other than there was no villain that they couldn't stop. She cared about her friends so much she didn't have the words to describe it. As long as they were together anything was possible even saving the universe from a pure evil interdimensional demon that was all powerful.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Robin's voice, "Raven, you are the expert on the paranormal; what do you think could have caused this?"

"I don't know, I really don't know. I have never heard or read of anything like this happening before." But, even as she spoke she began to wonder, is it possible? There was an explanation to what the energy was, but not to as to what caused the explosion. Green energy, green slime, and green fires; could it really be, if what she thought was true then it would explain a great deal. It would also mean that they were in serious trouble.

Raven froze and her eyes widened. There it was again, she felt like she was being watched. Raven shuddered, all of these things happening in such a short period of time could not be a coincidence. The explosion, the strange feelings, the power surge, the dimensional rift, and the malevolent force were all connected somehow; the question is what is it that ties them all together. She felt frustration welling up insider her, so she quickly cleared her mind and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," to calm herself down. She needed to focus on the mission; if this the fate of Amity Park was tied to these other strange events as she suspected then she would find answers when they arrived.

"Friend Raven are you feeling the sadness?" asked a concerned Starfire interrupting Raven's train of thoughts.

Raven smiled; Starfire was irritating with her behavior and overly cheerful and super friendly personality. But she was also very kind and worried about her friends well being constantly. She would do anything to help out a friend in need.

"I'm fine; it's just that I have a theory as to what the energy coming from that town is." She really hoped she was wrong; if she was right then they were facing an enemy that they had no way of even hurting. The Teen Titans would have a completely different ball game on their hands. Also they had no way of finding their new enemy if she was right.

Everyone was now paying attention to her; even Beast Boy had shut up. "Really," responded Robin with a curious tone, "what is your theory?"

Raven took a deep breath, her theory was a long shot, but it was the only thing that made sense. She thought about what she was about to tell them; they probably wouldn't believe her when she first told them. None of them had encountered anything like this before, although she had read about these creatures in books before, very little was definite; most of what she had read were theories.

"Well, I think…"

But before she could finish Cyborg interrupted, "There it is I can see Amity Park! But, oh my..."

What everyone saw left them speechless. Everyone looked with absolute horror on their faces at the ruins of what was once known as Amity Park. It was like something out of a supernatural horror movie. There was not a single building left standing. The entire town had been destroyed. There were burnt corpses everywhere; whoever caused this did not spare anyone. There were also mysterious green fires all over the place; and green smoke was rising from these fires. Green electric sparks would occasionally appear as well.

The Teen Titans landed the T-Plane near the edge of town. All of them were very quiet; they could not believe their eyes. The very sight of the ruins of the town sent chills down their spines.

Robin eventually spoke up saying with a quiet voice, "Who… who could have done this?" The same question ran through everyone's minds. None of them could come up with an answer. They had fought countless enemies that were capable of doing incredible things. There enemies included aliens, psychotic criminals, and creatures from other dimensions but nothing that could do this without them noticing.

Robin ordered the Teen Titans to stay close together as they entered the ruins of what was once a town. They all said very little as they explored the town. Even Beast Boy did not utter a word. Raven felt a great deal of horror and sorrow from her companions. They had seen many atrocities in their lives but it never became any easier to deal with the grief. She also sensed guilt from Robin, as if he felt that if he had been here he could have stopped this from happening.

That was Robin's greatest flaw; he always blamed himself for terrible things. He didn't realize that sometimes there is nothing you can do.

As they explored the ruins they noticed something else there were puddles of a mysterious green substance everywhere. The substance looked like slime that came from a sewer. The mysterious of this town were overwhelming the Titans.

"Cyborg take scan that slime and find out what you can about it," ordered Robin.

**-Cyborg's POV-**

Cyborg nodded and walked over to a puddle, but when he scooped some of it up he noticed that it didn't feel like any substance he had felt before. It felt like it was full of some kind of energy; it also didn't register on his scanner. He stared at his scanner for a few seconds with disbelief. This entire situation was getting stranger by the second. He had never come across a substance he couldn't identify with his scanner.

He did a quick diagnostic on his scanner's condition to see if it was broken; it came up that it was completely fine. Which meant that this substance was not in his scanner's data bank.

He didn't even know how this was possible; his scanner was one of the most sophisticated scanners on the planet. He didn't really know what to say or even think at the moment.

"Rob, I can't believe I'm saying this but the slime doesn't register on my scanner."

Robin turned around and stared at Cyborg for a moment before saying, "Are you saying that this slime, one of our few clues to the identity of our mass murders, can't be identified at all?"

Cyborg nodded at him sadly before saying, "That's exactly what I'm saying. I never thought that there was a substance on Earth that wasn't in my data bank but this slime takes the cake."

Robin was clearly becoming even more frustrated by the second. Cyborg couldn't blame him; the had few leads and any new clues they found only brought up more questions. This was turning into a nightmare; an entire town destroyed and nothing added up.

Eventually Robin said, "Cyborg take samples; if we can't figure out what it is by scanning it we will have to do it the old fashioned way and figure it out back at Titans Tower."

**-Raven's POV-**

As Cyborg took samples; Raven walked over to a puddle and examined it herself. After, running a finger through it and taking a closer look at it, she realized what it was. She had confirmed her theory; it was ectoplasm. The implications of this were overwhelming; if there was ectoplasm everywhere then that meant they had a new enemy. No not just a new enemy a new kind of enemy; something that the Teen Titans had never faced before.

"Has anyone seen any sign of the survivor?" asked Robin.

"Dude, how can anyone have survived this," Beast Boy asked looking at the ruins of the city.

Raven had to admit he had a very good point. The chances of someone surviving an explosion that did this much damage were slim. Unless of course their survivor was a meta-human or alien.

"I believe I can help you with that…"

**-Slade's POV-**

Slade watched as everything went according to plan. The Teen Titans were so easy to manipulate it was a wonder how they defeated him in the first place.

He was watching the Teen Titans from a distance with a pair of binoculars and he was pleased with how things were going. He was on the verge of beginning his search for the Fenton's laboratory. But he stopped himself and took a deep breath. He needed to wait until the Teen Titans had left the town with Phantom in tow. He could not afford any mistakes.

He needed to make sure that nothing got in his way. He also couldn't alert the Titans that he was on the move. If Robin even thought he was up to something they would search Jump City top to bottom to find him. He wasn't worried about them finding his hideout anytime soon for it was well hidden; but he didn't want the Titans to start searching for him because that wouldn't make it harder for him to move around.

Assuming he succeeded with getting the Fenton's equipment back to Jump City he would still need a very long period of time before he would be ready to confront the Titans. He needed to study the research and equipment the Fentons had. He also needed to learn more about Phantom; if the Titans managed to recruit him, assuming they didn't throw him out the moment they find out what he really is, he needed to be ready to face him.

Slade sat back and began to really think about his plan and all of the gambles he was taking. Just bringing Phantom to Jump City was a very serious gamble. The Titans were tough opponents but Phantom was in an entirely different league. He could easily become a more dangerous foe than all of the Titans combined. But he couldn't stop now; his plans were to great for that. While it was true that he was taking some serious risks with long term consequences, if he succeeded then he would gain everything he needed to take control of Jump City.

**-Robin's POV-**

Everyone quickly turned around to see a man in a FBI uniform. He looked like he was in his forties and he had a beard that was showing grey spots. He was also covered in dirt and broken bits of wood; he had been working the ruins of the town. He was also very muscular as well as heavily scarred. This man was clearly not a desk worker; he had experience in the field.

He also spoke cautiously as if there could be an enemy around the corner. Robin noticed that he was very nervous about something; as if he were in constant danger. Although considering the circumstances that was completely understandable. Robin had faced things that would give most people nightmares but what he saw now unnerved him in many ways.

"I'm sorry," he went on to say, "my name is Lieutenant Johnson and I overheard that you were looking for survivors and I thought I should tell you that we have found one."

Robin looked at him and asked, "How is he?" Danny Fenton could hold the answers to many of their questions. He could very well be the key that unravels this mystery. At least that is what Robin hoped was true. They had an entire town in ruins, the population annihilated, and very few clues to the identity of the ones responsible. All the really had to go by was that the explosion was green and their was one survivor.

"He is alive, but he is unconscious. We found him near the edges of town. He has various injuries and some of his injuries are very strange but none of them are life threatening. It's probably better that he is unconscious, considering the damage to the town, the poor kid has lost everything."

Robin felt sorry for the guy he understood what it was like to lose people you love. Years ago he had witnessed the murder of his entire family. He had lost everything that day; since then he had been injured in battle and even tortured but nothing compared to the pain of loss. If he had not been taken in by him, he probably would have gone crazy from the pain.

"He must be the survivor we were told about," Cyborg said.

This statement caused Johnson to look up with confusion. "Survivor you were told about, who told you that there even was a survivor? We found the kid by accident."

All of the Titans eyes widened and they all looked at each other each of them had a confused look on their faces. "We, were called by your department and told there was a survivor," replied the boy wonder.

**-Raven's POV-**

The FBI agent looked even more confused as well as cautious. Raven felt his confusion grow; he also became more cautious. This was confusing, what had him so on edge.

"We only just found him; we have not even reported him to our superiors yet!" The confusion in the man's voice real, he was not lying. But something about his emotions was very strange. It was like he was hiding something but so far he had been honest. Or at least as far as she could tell he was being honest. If he was lying... Well it wouldn't be the first time her empathy had been decieved. But she wouldn't allow herself or her friends to be deceived again.

"Maybe," suggested Raven, "it would be best if you took us to see this survivor. Afterwards we can find out what needs to be done next."

Everyone agreed to this idea. As Johnson led them to the survivor the Teen Titans saw various other FBI agents as well as fire fighters and construction workers searching the town for other survivors. And there were men wearing white suits examining the ruins as well as the green substance. The men wearing white caught Raven's curiosity, who were they. She noticed that the equipment they used looked unusually advanced. These were not your average crime scene investigation teams.

She also felt very strange emotions from them. They didn't seem as disturbed about the fate of Amity Park as everyone else did. In fact they seemed to have known something like this was going to happen. She frowned, could these people be the ones responsible for this catastrophe; could they have aided the beings who she believed had destroyed Amity Park. If they were why were they helping with the clean up.

She looked to see if Robin had noticed the men wearing white. She was relieved to see that he had. He was eyeing them suspiciously and clearly was wondering who they are and what the devices they are using are for. Now that she was closer she noticed that the equipment was far more advanced then anything she had ever seen humans use before. This meant one of several things either these people were getting technology directly from aliens which was very unlikely, they were being very well funded by the government and had somehow developed this technology without anyone finding out, or they weren't human and were actually aliens themselves. She stopped and thought about that. The last idea was even more unlikely then the first so the middle one was the only acceptable theory, at least for now.

Cyborg eventually asked another of the many questions that was on each of the Titan's minds, "Do you have any idea who or what caused this?"

"No, we don't have the slightest idea what caused this. All we know is that the explosion was green and that there is green goop everywhere," Johnson replied.

Raven had some ideas to what was going on but, the ideas all involved a great deal of assumptions and guess work. She only had half the facts. She needed to find more evidence to support her theories. However there was one thing she was sure of, the ectoplasm had proven that theory.

Then she stopped and slowly looked at the agent; she looked him up and down. She had been right from the beginning he was hidding something. His last words, when he had claimed that he didn't know what had caused this explosion, wern't true. He had lied to them about the explosion. He knew what had caused the explosion and he didn't want the Titans to find out. She wondered was it actually possible that these people were not really the FBI. She wondered could they have something to do with the ones who had destroyed Amity Park. If the beings behind this were who she thought they were then they would not work with humans.

They arrived at the rescue team's base of operations. There were tents set up as well as various vehicles for demolishing buildings. Clearly they did not intend to rebuild the town. But Raven had to agree with them. This town was finished there was no rebuilding it. She also felt the emotions of the workers; they were devastated, while they worked hard they were horrified by what had happened. But they were also nervous about something; there was something that they were all absolutely scared of.

Eventually they stopped in front of a medical tent. She sensed something strange about the tent. "The survivor is in here," was all the agent said before letting them in. In the tent there was an unconscious boy. He wore a tattered white t-shirt with a red oval near the center, and he wore jeans. He had raven black hair and looked about 16 years old. He was also covered in cuts and bruises from head to toe.

She also felt it again; stronger then ever before. Something was watching her, no not just her everyone in the room. But it felt like it was focused on something in particular or is it someone. She looked at the boy with increasing wonder. Just who is he?

"This is the survivor we believe his name is Danny Fenton."

-?-

As the Teen Titans first laid eyes on the survivor someone else was setting his own plans in motion. In a manor in Wisconsin; a man with white hair wearing a expensive suit smiled. It had taken two years and countless battles. He had invested so much into gaining the thing he wanted most in all worlds. He had sacrificed so much to get this far and he would no let anything stand in his way; nothing could stop him at this point. He had lost a great deal but he was on the verge of victory.

He had waited such a long time for this day to come. It was a pity that it came at such a terrible price but that was the price of what he desired. He had never known that it would take something like this for him to get what he wanted.

"Daniel," he muttered, "you have nowhere else to go; soon you will come to me."

**Oh yeah. Chapter 1 is done. Oh and for all you wondering, I never said that Danny would be conscious. It will be a while before Danny becomes conscious even though he is the main character. Don't worry it won't be long before we get to the action and the humor. Oh and by the way I would like to see more reviews. The story will continue in the next exciting chapter of **_**A Hero's Tale**_**.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Injured Boy

**New chapter. Finally. We finally get to a chapter where there is a little action. We also to get to see more of the bad guys. By the way I am going to say this ahead of time my bad guys will be a mix of characters from both shows and some original characters.**

**November 27, 2010 I have heavily edited this chapter. I highly recomend rereading it.**

**Chapter 2: The Injured Boy**

**-Raven's POV-**

The boy known as Danny Fenton laid their; unconscious and unmoving except for his chest which moved with his breathing. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. But aside from that he had no life threatning or serious injuries.

Every aspect of it was suspicious in Raven's mind. He was supposedly on the edge of town where he was not hit by the explosion. But, where did these injuries come from. She looked at Robin and realized that he had noticed that as well.

"If he was on the edge of town when the explosion occured then where did he get those injuries?" Robin asked.

"We honestly don't know," was the reply from Lieutenant Johnson, "all we know is that he survived the explosion and that he was at the edge of town."

Raven noticed that the strange energy she had been feeling since she felt the explosion was stronger than ever in this tent. She looked at the boy and wondered if this boy was not in the explosion then why was the strange energy all over him. If that energy was what she believed it was than she had a feeling where it came from; and if she was right than they needed to get this boy somewhere safe fast.

Raven looked at the agent; she knew he was hiding things from them. She also knew that this boy held answers to many questions. She had wanted to wait until they had gotten Danny Fenton back to Titans Tower before doing a medical exam but now she wanted to do it as soon as possible. Because the sooner they started the sooner they could get answers.

Raven thought about the consequences of both decisions. If they waited until they got back to the tower then they could be putting Danny Fenton's life in danger from any injury they didn't know about; after all this entire situation was weird enought he could have injuries they have never seen before, there was also Johnson and his mysterious associates, they could have put some kind of device on the boy. They would also be brining someone they knew nothing about to their tower.

But, what if she did examine him here, then Johnson would hear everything she told the others. Anything strange she found, anything that could answer their questions would become known to these strangers. She frowned; if these people were enemies then they could already be in danger.

Raven made a decision; she looked once again at the so called FBI agent and asked, "Do you mind if I take a closer look at him?"

"No, go ahead but I should warn you his injuries are a little strange," he responded with his usual cautious tone.

She walked over to the unconscious boy; his chest rising and falling with his breathing. As she got closer she was shocked by something that she realized just now about him. His face was so peaceful, as if the explosion had never happened and he was just getting some sleep. She felt calmer when looking at his face, almost at peace. It was a feeling she usually only got when she was meditating, but somehow this boy managed to stir it inside of her.

_Wait, a minute hear, what am I doing. I am supposed to be giving him a medical exam. I don't have time to examine a boy's face._

She began to examine his injuries. As she examined them she realized something, the supposed FBI agent was right, his injuries were not normal at all. There were cuts and bruises all right, but there were strange first degree burn marks. The burn marks all had a slightly green tone to them; just like the explosion. But, to her relief she saw that there were no listening or tracking devices on him. There also didn't seem to be any injuries that would be a problem if they transported him to the tower now.

"Robin, we need to…" she started to say, but she stopped herself. Could they really bring a stranger into their tower; the boy was raising enough mysterious as it is, could they actually trust him. They had brought people to their tower before and they ended up regretting it. Are they only repeating their mistakes?

"We need to take him to Titan's Tower for protection," stated Cyborg taking the decision out of Raven's hands.

"Protection from what?" Johnson asked with confusion in his voice, "who would go after a teenage boy?" Everyone was getting more suspicious by the minute.

Raven noticed that the man was genuinely confused about Danny, he genuinly did not know anything about him. It's probably better that he dosn't find anything else about him. After all she already knew he couldn't be trusted. She began to wonder if Danny knew more about these people.

Raven finally made a decision, one she was sure they might end up regretting. She leaned over to the masked Titan and said, "Robin, we must not answer any of Johnson's questions. Cyborg is right, we have to get this guy to Titan's Tower and keep a very close eye on him."

Robin nodded; she only hoped that he understood that the boy could not be trusted. She also hoped he understood that nobody in the area could be trusted either including Johnson. The Titans put the boy on a strecher so they could safely move him. While doing so however, Raven felt it again, like she was being watched by something sinister. Whatever it was it was interested in Danny, but why?

The Titans proceeded to take the boy to the T-Plane and to prepare to go back to Titan's Tower. But what Raven didn't realize was that the strange being watching them wasn't the only thing she should be worried about. There were three others that were also watching and each had plans of their own.

**-Vlad's POV-**

"So the Teen Titans intend to take Daniel to Jump City," a voice said. The man watched from his camera bugs that he had sent to find Danny.

This man was one of the richest men on the planet. He owned various companies and he was well respected. He had mansions all over the country, he had access to limitless resources, and he could get anything anybody would ever want. But, no matter what he did he could not get what he wanted most in the world.

He had tried over and over again to get the thing he craved most, but no matter what he did he could never acquire it.

"The Teen Titans will not interfere with my plans!" he snarled banging his fist onto the table in front of him in frustration. He would crush the Titans and claim Daniel as his own son and apprentice. He would send ghosts to deal with them. There were many ghosts he could hire to deal with these teenagers that called themselves heroes. As far as he knew the Titans did not have any anti-ghost weapons or any experience fighting ghosts at all.

But before he could think of which ghost he would send an idea occurred to him. He realized that this was a great opportunity to destroy Daniel's trust in people all together; he could begin teaching Daniel right now. He wanted to shape Daniel into the perfect son and heir; he didn't need to have Daniel living with him in order to start his education. He chuckled Daniel's education had begun when they had first met. Daniel had used Vlad's love of Maddie against him. Daniel had even learned a great deal from this explosion, heroics and good deeds are meaningless. Daniel had endlessly tried to use his powers for good and now he had lost everything.

Vlad thought about his life and compared it to Daniel's. Daniel's life up to this point had been far easier than his. At least Daniel didn't get ecto-acne. He also was lucky enought to have time with the people he loved. Vlad had not been that lucky. However now that Daniel had lost everything they were on equal footing.

He sat down and began to think about how he could make the Teen Titans destroy Daniel's trust in people. Then it occurred to him, if the Teen Titans befriended him and then betrayed him when they realized he was part ghost Daniel would be devastated. To have people he comes to see as friends attack him and reject him would destroy him. A smile formed on his face; he would enjoy teaching Daniel this lesson a great deal.

He called for the vulture ghosts. "I need you to do a little job…"

**-Slade's POV-**

The masked man watched the Teen Titans move the boy to their T-Plane. A cold chuckle emitted from his mask. Everything was going according to plan.

He thought about what he was seeing; here was the greatest group of teenage superheroes, the same heroes that had given him so much trouble, transporting an incredibly powerful ghost-human hybrid to their T-Plane and they have no idea what the boy is or what he was capable of. They had no idea that the boy had the power to destroy entire cities. He laughed; they had no idea that they were taking this creature back to their home.

All of the sudden his laughing was interrupted by a fit of coughing; he fell over and started shaking. His whole body went numb and his vision blurred. This fit lasted for about a minute but eventually he recovered and was able to get off the ground. As he tried to get up he stagered a bit, it took a bit but eventually he was able to stand again. But he wavered and had to lean on a rock in order to steady himself.

He had been having these mysterious fits for a few days. Each time they lasted a little longer than the last one. But, it was nothing to worry about, it was probably just a result of his lack of sleep and for being underground for so long. A few days of rest and some fresh air and he would be just fine. Or at least that's what he thought.

**-Clockwork's POV-**

Deep in the Ghost Zone, at a clock tower another being was also watching these events unfold. This was no ordinary being however. He floated holding a staff with a clock on top and he also wore a purple cloak; he changed from a child to an adult to an old man, then back to a child again. He was Clockwork the master of time; he could see the past, the present, and the future. He could see all possibilities as well. But even then, he could not stop every terrible thing that happened. He could only help people try to fix it.

As he watched the events unfold. Two other beings appeared behind him; these two beings had only one eye each and floated off the ground. They were the observant, beings who watched the events in both worlds but had sworn an oath to never interfere, but that did not stop them from having Clockwork interfere.

He knew why they were here and he knew how this conversation was going to end. "So, you have heard the news about Amity Park?" asked the master of time.

"Of course we have!" they snarled, "what have you done? You should have known this was going to happen. Wait," realization dawned on the two of them, "of course you knew this was going to happen from the very beginning. YOU KNEW BUT YOU ALLOWED THIS TO HAPPEN ANYWAY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

The Observants had never sounded angrier. Clockwork however knew this had to be done no matter what. However he still felt guilt, he knew what was going to happen, and he knew that the ghost child's suffering had only begun. Before the end, Danny Phantom was going to face trials that would destroy most ghosts and humans. But, Clockwork knew that Daniel would triumph. Daniel would once again defy all logic and if Clockwork was right, which he always was, the ghost child would be rewarded beyond his wildest dreams.

"There was no way to save Amity Park and the two of you know that…"

"That is not the point Clockwork, the point is that while you float their so calmly, both worlds are in danger. Do you realize…"

"I know," Clockwork interrupted with a bit of force in his voice, "But this was inevitable, even if I had stopped the explosion it would have simply delayed the inevitable; but don't worry things have already been set in motion to stop it."

He looked through the window in time and watched the world's only hope being carried by the Teen Titans. He knew what Danny was capable of and he knew what Danny was going to do during his long life.

"You mean the boy? What could he possibly do to stop him? He is a powerful boy, there is no doubt about that, but I doubt even he could do anything…"

The ghost of time sighed and interrupted them once again, "You are just going to have to trust me, I know what I'm doing." He turned and watched as the boy they were discussing was loaded onto the T-Plane and spoke with almost a whisper, "Everything will be just fine ghost child."

**-Robin's POV-**

As the Titans moved Danny to the T-Plane they all had a great deal of questions on their minds. None of them spoke a word as they moved toward the T-Plane. When they reached the T-Plane one of them finally broke the silence.

"Do you think this guy has some idea what caused the explosion Robin," asked Beastboy.

"I'm not sure, but that is only of the questions we need answers to," replied the boy wonder, "We need to figure out who called us as well."

Beastboy turned around and asked, "What do you mean?"

Cyborg answered with, "BB think about it; we receive a call from someone who claims to be from the FBI and tells us that there is a survivor in a ruined city, but when we arrive a FBI agent tells us that they have just found him and haven't reported him yet. The person on the phone also said there are people after him, but the agent didn't know that much about him. He also seemed scared of something and he looked very nervous when talking to us like he didn't trust us. I wouldn't say that it's unlikely that he was lying to us."

"Someone called us but it was not the FBI and it probably wasn't even a government agency," added Raven with a very dark look on her face.

"The question is what is their interest in Danny?" wondered Robin. Robin looked back at the ruins of the city; this was easily one of the most horrifying things he had ever seen and he had seen a lot. Robin's blood was boiling with anger. Whoever was responsible for this would pay, he would make sure of that.

Something then occurred to Robin. He looked at Danny and realized that Danny may not even know about the explosion. His friends and family were gone; if he didn't know then he would be devestated when they told him. To lose someone you love is bad enough, but to lose everyone you know. Robin felt a great deal of pity for Danny, he also felt a large amount of anger filling up inside of him. Someone had slautered all of these people and destroyed an innocent boy's life.

Robin looked over at where the strange people whering white were working. Who were they and why where they here? He hoped Danny gave them answers. He already knew he couldn't trust Johnson, it was only logical that the other agents couldn't be trusted either.

He looked over at Raven; she looked worried and Raven really let her emotions show. Something had her scared and he knew she wouldn't talk about it untill she was ready. He also knew that she didn't trust Danny, he admitedly didn't trust him either. He did feel sorry for him however but he couldn't let that interfere with his judgement.

**-Raven's POV-**

Raven stared out at the ruins of the city. She wondered could that slime really be… If it was than it would explain a few things. But, there was something nagging her; the strange evil force she had felt when the explosion had occured. She wondered if it was something from another dimension. If her theory about the slime was correct than there was no doubt about it. She really hoped she was wrong because if she was right than this was about to get even more complicated.

Her line of thought was interrupted by Starfire, "Friend Raven you said you had a theory about what happened."

"Yes," the half-demon sorceress replied, "the slime we found is called ectoplasm it is…"

"Wait," Robin interrupted, "we don't know who is listening; wait to tell us more until we get back to Titan's Tower."

Raven nodded her response. Robin was right there was someone trying to manipulate them and they didn't need to give away what they knew if someone was watching. With that said she still wondered who was this boy.

"All right now how are we going to handle the seating arrangement?" asked Cyborg. Everyone realized that they had a problem because there are only five seats and they had six people that needed to be transported.

Then Raven felt a strange presence; a presence that was completely different than anything she had felt before. It felt like the energy but it was moving and it was getting closer. It felt like an echo, something that was there but is no longer there. She looked up and she saw three vultures closing in. At first she thought they were only there to feed on the corpses, but then she noticed that the vultures were green and they were glowing. She then realized what that feeling she was getting from them was and she also realized what they were.

She understood exactly what they were. She also noticed that they were closing in very quickly.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" she screamed.

Everyone dropped to the ground just as they flew over their heads. But the birds quickly turned and were closing in for a second attack. However this time the Titans were ready for them and they dodged.

"Why are those birds attacking us," asked Cyborg.

"They're not just birds their ghosts," was Raven's reply.

Everyone froze and looked at her with stunned looks on their faces. Then they all looked at each other like they were checking to see if they had heard her correctly.

"Did you just say ghosts?" Cyborg asked Raven with raised eyebrows.

"No time to explain just get aboard the T-Plane we can't fight them."

"Oh yes we can," Robin replied, "Titans go."

"NO ROBIN DON'T!" Raven screamed but she was too late.

Robin three disks at the vultures but they passed right through to his surprise. Starfire attempted to shoot them with her starbolts but they passed through them as well. The vultures came in for another pass this time slamming into Cyborg, who was trying to shoot them with his sonic cannon, he was sent flying and landed on his back.

One of the vultures grabbed Beastboy and lifted him into the air, but Beastboy quickly turned into an elephant causing the Vulture to let go, only for another vulture to slam into Beastboy sending him back into his human form.

No matter what the Titans did they could not harm the vultures. But they all knew that these creatures may have a connection to the town's fate. The destruction of the town and the mass murder of so many people had put all of them in a rage and they all wanted to take it out on someone. Unfortunately the ones they were taking it out on happen to be ghosts.

Raven watched in horror as the Titans were easily defeated. She looked over where Cyborg had left Danny. He was safely near the T-Plane. Raven wondered if the ones after Danny were ghosts. No, there was no question about it. Ghosts were the enemies and Danny was the target.

The boy would have a lot of questions to answer we he woke up. She quickly moved him to her seat on the plane, so she could read his mind later and hopefully get some answers.

Then she turned and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," and created a dark barrier between the Titans and the vultures. The barrier stopped the vultures, but she knew that was all they could hope for now.

"Listen to me," Raven cried, "we can't win this fight we need to run for it!" This time everyone listened. Everyone quickly boarded the plane to leave. While boarding Raven felt like she was being watched once again. Something malevelont was watching them and she knew it was connected with the explosion.

"Where is the kid?" Cyborg asked.

"I've got him don't worry, he can ride with me besides I want to read his mind, I have a hunch we might find answers there."

With that the T-Plane took off and made a bee line to Titans tower. Raven looked at the boy she shared a seat with. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and things had never been more desperate for the Teen Titans.

**All right. That's another chapter done, now I know that the action was not all that great, I just wanted to make it clear that the Titans were nearly powerless against ghosts. Also Danny still snoozing but when he starts throwing punches (which will not be for a while) the action will really heat up. Also don't forget the scene between Clockwork and the Observants and no they were not talking about Dark Danny he will not appear in this story. Although he may appear in one of the sequels done the road somewhere. Wow this was a long chapter. If your wondering about what is happening to Slade you will have to wait a while but I have a few twists planned ahead. You could probably take a good guess about what is going on right now.**


	4. Chapter 3: Memories

**Okay it's time for another exciting chapter in **_**A Hero's Tale. **_**Last time the Titans escaped the vulture ghosts with Danny in toe. Raven is planning to read his mind. Will she discover the truth about Danny? Will they learn who is behind this evil plot? Damn I sound so corny. Oh well. Oh and be ready for some seriously long monologues. We have a lot of deep thoughts from Raven coming up. Oh and the story is going a little off the summary.**

**Edited a lot.  
**

**Chapter 3: Memories**

**-Raven's ****POV****-**

The Teen Titans did not see any sign of their mysterious attackers after they got some distance between them and Amity Park. However none of them were willing to believe they were safe. They were just attacked by enemies that they could not even lay a finger on. Raven was the only one who was able to stop them.

During the battle Raven had made a comment; a comment that had shocked and confused all of them.

"Raven didn't you say those vultures were ghosts?" asked Robin.

Like everyone else Robin wasn't sure if he had heard her properly. They had all believed that ghosts were mythical beings. They were just creatures from movies and stories meant to frighten people, they had never actually thought they existed.

"Yes, they were ghosts," Raven replied with a dark tone. She knew they doubted her; she knew that most people didn't believe in ghosts, but they were real.

"Raven, are you sure?" asked Beastboy, "I mean, come on ghosts don't exist. Oh, I get it you're joking. Ha ha ha. Very funny Raven."

Raven rolled her eyes, "I'm not joking, those were ghosts and things have gotten a lot more complicated. She had already figured out that the ones who caused the explosion were most likely ghosts when she saw the ectoplasm. "Listen that goop we saw is called ectoplasm; it is the substance that ghosts are made of."

The boy wonder thought about what Raven had said and what they saw at the ruins. It explained the green goop and Raven would not make theories she wasn't sure on. She also knew more about the supernatural then anyone he had ever met. If she believed ghosts existed then they must exist. This also means that the one responsible for the explosion was a new enemy.

"Friend Raven do you believe one of the ghosts may be the cause of the explosion?" Starfire asked.

"I have no doubt that a ghost is responsible for the explosion. The questions are how, why, which ones, and how does Danny tie into this. Danny somehow has all of the answers; everything that has happened all comes back to him. I would rather not have to do this but I have no choice. I'm going to have to read his mind."

She took a deep breath, reading a mind was not something she did lightly. There is no greater form of invading a person's privacy than reading their mind. A person's mind is their most private and sacred place. Reading a mind was like kicking down their door or reading their diary.

Raven understood that people should respect each other's privacy, but this was a very desperate situation. An entire town destroyed, ghosts are involved, and a boy that they know nothing about. The only survivor is unconscious and when he finally wakes he probably will be suffering from post-traumatic stress. Plus they were not even sure they could trust him.

The only solution is to read his mind.

She looked down at the boy. He was injured but his face seemed so peaceful; so calm.

She knew however that this boy had lost everything; his home, his friends, his family, everyone he had known was dead. The memory of the ruins of the town were horrible; all of those corpses on the streets, the ruins of the buildings.

She felt guilty that the Titans couldn't help all of those people. The Titans had stopped countless villains from destroying the lives of countless people, they had even saved the universe once, but they couldn't save one town. The very thought of what had happened was infuriating.

She once again looked at the boy; she knew what she had to do.

She would look at the most recent memories; she had no business with any memories that didn't have anything to do with the explosion. She may be about to violate the privacy of this boy's mind but she would not go too far.

She moved the boy so his head was on her lap; she needed to make sure nothing interfered with reading his mind.

She placed her hand on the boy's forehead and prepared to read his mind. But the moment her hand came into contact with his head she felt something; she felt a strange and powerful presence. The presence she felt was unlike anything she had felt in her entire life and that is saying a lot. It was not the force she had felt when Amity Park was destroyed. This was something completely different.

It felt alive but it also felt dead; no that was inaccurate, it felt like it was in between life and death. The power coming from it was so unusual, so extraordinary. She also felt something else from this mysterious presence; eventually she realized what it was, it was emotion.

After a few seconds she realized that this presence was sad but at the same time it was angry. At first she was afraid that she had angered this mysterious being when she had come into contact with it, but then she realized that the anger was directed at itself.

She felt an incredible amount of hatred and rage from this being but it was all directed at itself.

She realized that she had been holding her breath and she quickly relaxed herself and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she muttered. She took some more deep breaths.

She really hoped that this being was not the one who caused the explosion because she doubted that even they could beat it. There had been only one occasion when she had believed that they might be up against something that could not be beaten before now.

Then she froze and slowly looked down at the unconscious boy. A thought struck her; could this boy be the source of the presence. A shiver went down her spine. She wasn't scared easily but this presence was unlike anything she had felt before.

She then realized that the presence was giving off the same kind of energy as the slime and the explosion; ectoplamic energy, in other words ghost energy. This presence must have been a ghost; but it felt alive somehow.

She shook her head and took a few more deep breaths; she needed to remain calm and think. She made a decision she knew she would regret. She would wait to read his mind until they had gotten back to Titans Tower and she would be able to do it in safer conditions. She didn't like the idea of bringing strangers to their home; they had made that mistake too many times before.

"Raven, did you find anything interesting in the boy's head," asked Robin.

"I'm going to wait until we get to the tower before I read his mind. There's something strange going on." As Raven spoke she continued to wonder…

Who is this guy?

**-Slade's POV-**

Slade examined the equipment in front of him. There were various devices; he knew a great deal about machines but most of the devices here puzzled him.

There were devices that looked like guns but had a futuristic design. He assumed they were anti-ghost weapons; he would have to examine them further when he returned to Jump City.

He had gotten into the lab because there were absolutely no agents guarding the area. He had located what was left of the Fenton's home; the building had been destroyed but its basement was undamaged by the explosion.

He had believed that he would have trouble getting this equipment to his plane without anyone noticing but the security here was unusually lax. Most of the agents wearing white where on the other side of town.

He already knew what organization these agents came from but he had believed them to be more secure and organized.

His only conclusion was that either his information on the agency was wrong or there was something distracting them. But, that was a mystery for another time.

Once inside he began examining everything. He knew he would have to take notes and then somehow dismantle the larger equipment for transport.

The biggest problem would be moving the portal it could take hours to dismantle it and take the necessary notes to reconstruct it in Jump City.

He then saw something that caught his interest. It was blueprint for a very strange machine.

The machine looked like some kind of engine with lightning rods sticking out of it. The picture showed two tanks connected to it. The blueprint read Fenton Ecto Harvester.

He then noticed that there were notes next to the blueprint. He examined the notes thoroughly; if someone could see under his mask they would have noticed a smile that was forming on his lips.

**-Robin's POV-**

The T-Plane finally arrived at Titan's Tower and the Titans immediately moved Danny to the medical room.

Robin thought about the fate of Amity Park and the people who lived there. It was absolutely horrible; they had been slaughtered and the ones responsible were still out there.

However he was not sure what they were up against. Raven had said the ones responsible for the explosion were probably ghosts.

Robin had fought aliens, demons, and sociopaths but he had never fought ghosts before. He had decided that, as soon as Raven was done reading the boy's mind and explaining what she knew, he would do a little research of his own.

He would learn everything he could about these ghosts.

Last time they had easily been defeated because they knew so little about ghosts. If they learned more they would know how to fight them. If they knew more they could bring these ghosts to justice for their crimes.

He and the other Titans gathered in the medical room for the mind reading.

Danny lay on the examination table and he was still unconscious. They all gathered around him; all of them were wondering what they would soon learn from this boy's mind.

Cyborg and Raven had cleaned and patched up the cuts and bruises.

"I hope he already knows that his home was destroyed," said Beastboy. This comment caused everyone to look at him wide eyed. "I mean I really don't want to be the one to give him the bad news," Beastboy added quickly.

Robin silently agreed with Beastboy. He did not want to have to inform this boy that everyone he knew was gone. Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he could not shake the feeling of guilt however.

He looked up at the other Titans and saw that they looked like they were having the same thoughts. Eventually Cyborg spoke up, "Ok Raven give us the info on what you know about these ghosts."

"Many ghosts are spirits of the dead as you all know however there are other kinds of ghosts as well. Some ghosts have nothing to do with being dead and are simply personifications of the forces of nature. They live in another dimension often called the spirit world. Most weapons and objects have no effect on ghosts."

"Friend Raven why do we not hear about the ghosts all the time if they are most vile?" asked Starfire.

"One, ghosts are not inherently evil anymore than humans are. Two, we do hear about ghosts all the time; it's just that most people believe don't believe the reports are real so they ignore them. It's better this way; if people knew the truth they would live in constant fear."

Raven took a deep breath; despite her vast knowledge of the supernatural even she did not know everything about the spirit world. She did know that there were very ancient beings there.

Robin interrupted her thoughts, "How are these ghosts getting to our world then?"

"Portals between our worlds open up all the time, but these portals only last for a short period of time and they are usually small. Because, of this only a couple of small ghosts can usually get through. However, occasionally a permanent portal opens up allowing many ghosts to get through. There are also some sorcerers and ghosts that can create portals on their own, although from what I understand this is a very rare power."

Raven looked down at the unconscious boy in front of her. He could hold all the answers or none at all. Either way they have to find out why those ghosts are after him.

She had already decided that she would keep her knowledge of the strange presence to herself until she had more proof to back up her suspicions. She didn't want to start an unnecessary panic. Especially with Robin; if he knew his overprotective nature would take over and that could be a deterrent.

"I am going to go ahead and read his mind." She floated into the air as if she was going to meditate.

She started chanting, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and then she entered the boy's mind.

**-Skulker's POV-**

From a distance another being was watching these events unfold. To be exact a ghost was watching. Skulker watched through his goggles as the Titans examined the ghost child.

He was recording everything he saw for his employer to view so that his employer knew everything that was going on from his conversations with the Titans to his bathroom breaks. That was how his employer operated; when he became interested in something he wanted every single detail.

His employer's orders were simple; observe and report. Do not make contact or alert them in any way to his presence.

He would observe the ghost child's interaction with the Titans. He would also report what kind of relationship the child had with each Titan.

He was also to observe any battles that occur. The more information his employer got, the happier his employer would be. One of his employer's greatest beliefs was that information is the ultimate weapon. When it came to a war the one with the most information won.

However Skulker had one little problem with his current contract.

He hated that he was so close to the child but unable to make the kill he had waited so long to make.

But, at the same time even Skulker felt sympathy for the child. He already knew about what had happened; everyone in the Ghost Zone had. They knew about the explosion and they knew about the beings responsible.

Even the whelp's most cold hearted enemies felt sorry for him. Nobody deserved to suffer the ghost child's fate.

But that would not stop him from hunting the child. He would hunt the ghost child until the end of days if he had to.

But for now.

He knew what his employer's plans for the child where and he would follow orders. He would follow his orders to the very letter.

But, someday he would finally win the hunt and get the child's pelt and lay it at the foot of his bed.

**-GIW POW-**

From the ruins of Amity Park another group was forming their own plans. Johnson looked over at the agents wearing white suits.

The agents in White suits where the governments "secret" ghost hunting agency known as the Guys in White. They hunted ghosts and use whatever means necessary to bring them down. Many agreed with their tactics; after all ghosts were notorious for causing chaos. But some believed that ghosts were not necessarily evil; the Guys in White had denied this every time it was brought up.

"What did the Titans want?" the agents asked Johnson.

"They wanted to take the boy that we found in the ruins. I believe his name is Daniel Fenton."

"Fenton, Fenton, FENTON! Why is it that that name is involved in everything? We can't do a single investigation that the name Fenton is not involved in." The agents looked at Johnson and asked, "Why did the Titans want to take the boy?"

"They said there are people after him."

The two agents looked at each other. "I wonder who they think is after him?" one of the agents asked. The other provided an interesting answer, "Maybe it's the ghost kid, after all he always seems to pop up at strange events."

"That little ecto brat has humiliated us one too many times. We must hunt him down and finally capture him, then we will finally have our revenge against him. Danny Phantom's luck is coming to an end."

"Looks like we will be visiting Jump City."

The two agents smiled; their vendetta with the ghost child might come to an end sooner than they thought.

**-Raven's POV-**

She saw many distorted images but eventually she was able to get clearer memories.

She was in a laboratory with various devices everywhere. She saw a very strange machine; it had four poles that looked like lightning rods sticking out to one side on a rotator. The machines rods were lowered into a green portal.

Then she saw what was inside the green portal; it was a strange world of floating rocks islands and green light. She saw the four rods again. They started to spin and green electricity started to crackle between the rods.

But then the image changed and now she saw a very strange being it had solid red eyes, fangs, black hair, a white cape, and black boots and gloves. He was floating in a strange laboratory with a portal right behind him. This lab was different from the last one but she saw that machine again; however she noticed that there were tanks connected to the machine.

The strange being who she suspected was a ghost was smiling and he fired strange purple beams from his hands.

She then noticed that the one whose memories she was sharing had raised his own hands; when he did she saw things that disturbed her.

First his hands had white gloves on, second his hands were glowing, and third the strangest thing of all was that a green light was emitting from his hand that fired green beams and blasts from.

The two fought around the lab. They both used very strange powers but it seems that both had basically the same powers. They created shields to protect themselves as well as various other powers. Eventually however the ghost fired a purple blast that missed the boy and collided with the tanks.

She felt a strange feeling from the boy all the sudden. It was horror; and then a massive green explosion came from the tanks but before it collided the ghost grabbed the boy and dragged him away from it.

But, the green explosion just kept growing and eventually it consumed everything.

Raven was thrown back from the boy with a look of absolute horror on her face. She was sweating and gasping for air.

She collapsed on to her knees and started crying. The other Titans were instantly at her side each holding her and asking what was going on.

But, she knew exactly what was going on. She knew what she had seen and what it meant. She had felt the last emotions coming from this boy and she knew exactly what they were.

They were anger, guilt, self-loathing, and absolute agony. She knew why too.

This boy was the source of the strange presence.

This boy was possibly a meta-human or a ghost.

This boy and that vampire ghost had accidentally destroyed Amity Park.

**It seems the story is turning out a bit different then what I originally planned. But not much. Don't worry there are plenty of surprises left. But you might be able to guess some of them before they happen. Oh and Danny won't be a complete lunatic when he wakes up he will just feel very guilty for failing to save Amity Park. There is plenty of story left. My chapters will be getting longer. Oh yeah and for those who want to know YES Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Tucker, and Sam are dead. They will not miraculously show up alive. But some other characters might. I intend to have at least two good guys that are at least partly human show up alive. Um well one of them is good and the other is misguided. I think you know who I'm talking about. But they will not show up until the sequels. This universe is going to be fairly dark. But like Clockwork said, everything will be okay in the end.**

**Oh and TRUST ME the whole story of the explosion has yet to be told. There is much that will be revealed much later on.**

**In the next chapter DANNY AWAKENS! **


	5. Chapter 4: A Hero Awakens

**The next chapter. I found a way to separate the point of views. Also I am going to go ahead and say it. I have a hard time writing Starfire's lines. It is so hard to figure out how she would talk. There I said it. We also get several surprise appearances. **

**Chapter 4: A Hero Awakens**

**-Raven's POV-**

"WHAT!"

The Titans were all sitting in the living room staring at Raven with horror and awe as she told them what she had seen.

Raven was still fairly shaken up by what she had seen. The boy's emotions were so strong during that horrible moment that they had touched her subconscious. She had felt during that time, every emotion he had felt when that had happened.

She had never felt such strong emotions before. The guilt, the self-loathing, the pure rage; it was as horrifying as it was extraordinary.

She looked up at the other Titans and saw that they were still in shock.

"There is no doubt about it," she said, "the boy and that strange vampire ghost accidentally destroyed Amity Park."

The team had faced many enemies and obstacles, but they had never been in a situation quite like this before. They had a boy who had very strange powers that had accidentally destroyed an entire town.

They also had a unknown villain on the loose; that is assuming that the vampire ghost is the villain and the boy is the hero. It could be the other way around or they could both be villains.

But, she remembered that the boy had felt guilty about the explosion; no it was beyond guilt it was absolute self-loathing. She looked towards the door that led to the medical wing; that boy could be suicidal when he woke up.

She stopped her train of thoughts right there; once again she was making assumptions, it was possible that this boy was a ghost. He could already be dead, but why did he give off that strange presence.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Robin, "What can you tell us about Danny's powers Raven."

She took a very deep breath and looked at Robin silently for a few seconds. She wasn't sure what she could tell them. She had made guesses about his powers but that was it. She knew very little about his powers or even what he is.

"I don't know much about his powers except he can fire very strange green beams and blasts; he can also fly."

"Maybe he is an alien," Cyborg suggested, "Starfire can fly and shoot Starbolts."

Everyone looked toward the alien princess for answers.

"No Friend Cyborg the boy is not of any not-Earth species that I am familiar with," Starfire said.

"I don't know what he is," said the half-demon sorceress," but I am sure that he has other powers. When I touched him on the T-Plane I felt a colossal presence; I believe that this boy may be the source of that presence. If that is correct than he is easily more powerful than all of us combined."

Raven watched as her friends' reactions very carefully. She wanted to make sure they understood what she was saying. If the boy turned out to be an enemy than they would be completely powerless against him; although that had never stopped them before now.

There was also that vampire ghost; from what she saw the vampire ghost had the upper hand throughout the fight. If Danny was this powerful than the other guy probably has god like power.

She really hoped Danny was a good guy; if they had to fight that vampire ghost they would need all the help they can get.

"Hey," Beastboy stated causing everyone to turn to him, "Didn't that news report on the explosion mention ghosts?"

Everyone stopped; Beastboy was right the news report had mention ghosts. The news reports also mentioned that Amity Park was the ghost capital of the United States.

"Did not the report of news speak of the ghosts attacking?" asked the alien princess.

Everyone remembered that the news report had mentioned something else as well. Their eyes went wide and they all looked toward the medical wing. The news report had mentioned a ghost by the name of Danny Phantom who used to be called Inviso-Bill.

"You don't think…," Cyborg started.

"That the Danny in the medical wing is this Danny Phantom," Robin finished.

They all looked at Raven hoping she could provide answers. She looked at them all and said, "I have heard of Danny Phantom; he is one of the most powerful ghosts in existence. I have heard contradicting stories about him. Some say he is a villain who has endangered many innocent people. Others say that he is a hero who protects this world."

"Now that I think about it I have heard of reports of ghosts on the news but I always assumed they were the usual crazy stuff," added Beastboy.

The Titans were silent each thinking about their situation and how they were going to deal with it.

Then all of the sudden a light started flashing; all of the Titans were so deep in thought that the light caused them to jump.

Raven looked toward the source of the light to see it was the Titans communicators.

Robin looked up and said, "We are getting a transmission from someone."

They all ran toward their main computer and Robin quickly pressed a few buttons to put the transmission on screen.

Raven watched as a communication window opened up and she wondered who was contacting them now. Her answer came when a man with a red mask and jump suit appeared on screen. It was the Flash which meant that their callers were the Justice League.

"Hey there kids how have you all been doing?" asked the Flash.

"Were fine, why are you calling us?" Robin replied.

"We heard about a massive explosion in Amity Park and we also heard you all checked out the ruins of the place. Did you find anything?"

"We did find a boy by the name of Daniel Fenton, he survived the explosion."

The Flash's mouth opened and then closed several times; he was left speechless by this information. All of the Titans looked at each other wondering why this name was so significant to the Flash.

Eventually the Flash regained his ability to speak and asked, "Are you sure his name is Daniel Fenton?"

Robin looked weary as he replied, "That is what we have been told his name is."

"You wouldn't happen to know exactly what he really is?"

"We know he is some kind of meta-human."

The Flash snorted before saying, "He's no meta-human, he is something else entirely. What I am about to tell you is top secret so I need you all to keep this information to yourselves, it's okay to tell other heroes that you trust if you have to for some reason but no civilians."

Robin winced; adult heroes could never accept that the Teen Titans could understand how things worked. They didn't realize how experienced the Titans were. "We know what top secret means; you have nothing to worry about."

The Flash nodded, "Alright now, about two years ago the Justice League received reports of very strange events all coming from one town called Amity Park. We investigated and discovered that these events were attacks from creatures called ghosts. There was one ghost in particular that seemed to be the biggest problem, his name is Danny Phantom. We were planning to go down there and put these ghosts down, Superman went ahead to check things out but when he found Phantom he saw something that changed everything."

"What was it exactly?" asked the boy wonder.

"He saw Phantom saving people from another ghost. He decided to follow Phantom and learn what he could about him and to see what was really going on. After witnessing several acts of heroism Superman came to believe that Phantom was not an enemy but a hero who was being accused of being an enemy because he was a ghost."

Raven knew exactly how that felt, many people had judged her because she was different. Many had accused her of being evil because she was half-demon or because she was a sorceress.

"While Superman was following him he saw him transform into a human and went by the name Daniel Fenton. After Superman told us everything we decided to keep him under surveillance; we learned a great deal about him; he is some kind of ghost-human hybrid."

Raven mouth fell open at that last remark; she had never heard of someone being half-human and half-ghost. But, this explained Danny's weird presence, if he was half-ghost than he was half-dead. But how was that even possible; people were either alive or dead. To be in between defied the laws of nature.

"We also know that his powers are quite extraordinary, his powers are constantly growing and getting stronger. He already has a long list of powers and the list keeps growing; his powers include flight, super strength, intangibility, invisibility, some kind of green energy manipulation which he can use to fire beams and create shields, ice powers, a supersonic scream, duplication, teleportation, and telekinesis. We believe he has other powers and will develop more over time and his current powers also seem to be getting stronger."

The Titans mouths were hanging open; that was a lot of powers. Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she needed to remain calm. This guy had a remarkable number of powers and he was getting stronger. If this was true than he could easily defeat the Titans.

"What can you tell us about him besides his powers," asked Cyborg.

"A lot, this kid has some serious issues; he never told his parents the truth. Briefly everyone in the world found out but he erased everyone's memories or at least he thinks he did." A smirk crossed the Flash's face. "We were in space at the time so we were spared." The Flash's face became serious again before he said, "Okay so I filled you all in on his history, it's your turn; tell me everything that is going on."

Robin cleared his throat before starting, "He was found unconscious by some FBI agents near the ruins of Amity Park. We brought him back to the tower but we were attacked by ghosts. After escaping we got him to the tower; Raven read his mind and discovered that he and a vampire like ghost accidentally destroyed Amity Park."

The Flash was left speechless once again, his eyes were wide and his face became very grave. Eventually he said, "alright that's it were going to be taking the kid off your hands."

Robin stared at the screen for a few seconds before saying, "What, why…?"

"Listen carefully, I'm going to report this to the other Justice League members, I have no doubt that they will agree, we are going to drop by and take the kid back to the watchtower."

The Titans all stared at him unable to believe what they were hearing.

Robin asked, "What is going on; why is that vampire ghost so significant, and why do you think you can tell us what to do. We are not part of the Justice League you have no jurisdiction over us."

"You have no idea what you are getting into. This is a very dangerous situation and you all need to stay out of it. We'll be there shortly."

The window closed and the Titans all were left fuming. They had saved the world several times and the Justice League continued to treat them like children.

Robin eventually broke the silence, "All right we hand him over when they arrive under the condition they allow us to come along. Cyborg alert the Titan's East to what's going on. While you're at it alert all honorary Titans as well we need to be ready as well. We found him and we are going to see this to the end."

Raven looked at Robin knowingly; he had inherited his mentor's stubbornness and she knew he would not back out of a situation once he was involved in it. He would never admit it but he was very much like Batman. The only difference is that Robin has an actual social life with other heroes besides just business.

She also had her own reason to want to go. She understood what it was like to be treated like you are some kind of monster just because you are different. She felt sorry for Phantom already. But she was also concerned; what had the Flash so frightened.

**-The Flash's POV-**

This was bad. This was very very very bad.

Those kids had no idea what they were dealing with; even he the fastest man alive was worried.

He called the other Justice League members to the Watch Tower. Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, the Martian Manhunter, the Green Lantern, and Supergirl all came as fast as they could. Batman also arrived, he had heard about the explosion as well and was worried about Robin.

"So what are the Titans up to?" asked Superman.

"Brace yourselves for this one, they have Phantom, unconscious, in their tower and they know about Plasmius, and it turns out the explosion was an accident caused by Phantom and Plasmius, probably during a fight."

The Justice League member's reactions were exactly like the Flash's they were all left speechless.

Batman was the first to say something, "Let me get this straight, the Teen Titans have one of the most powerful heroes on the planet Earth in their tower and we are only finding out about this now."

Superman looked at the Flash for a second before saying, "Do they know the complete truth about Plasmius?"

The Flash shook his head and said, "No, but I think we need to bring Phantom hear just to be safe. They have already been attacked by ghosts once."

The Green Lantern spoke up, "We need to be careful how we approach this; we don't have anything that we are sure will harm ghosts. Phantom was the only one who was able to keep the ghosts at bay."

He was right and they all knew it. They had never fought ghosts before; they had always let Phantom take care of them.

Wonder Woman voiced her own opinion, "I agree with Flash we need to keep Phantom under observation. He is one of the most powerful heroes in the world and that is assuming he isn't the most powerful."

"We need to make sure that Plasmius does not become aware that the Titans are involved with Phantom otherwise he may kill them or do worse; that basterd may be an absolute sociopath but he is still a scientific genius as well as a brilliant strategist," Batman noted.

Supergirl spoke up, "We also have to consider that Phantom is not in his right mind at the moment. He did accidentally destroy his home town after all. He could be a danger to everyone around him."

Wonder Woman than added, "We should be honest with the Titans however; we need to explain the danger to them. We should contact them and explain why we need to move Phantom here."

All of the other heroes agreed they couldn't let the Titans be blind to the danger that followed Phantom. They needed to warn them for their own safety.

The Flash walked over to the console to send the communication, "I guess we will all deliver the news to them, that way at least the Bat can say hi to his apprentice."

When the Flash pressed the buttons to open a line to Titan's Tower something odd happened. The screen said unavailable; he frowned and tried again only for the same thing to happen.

"Um we may have a problem," the Flash informed the others.

Batman walked up to the console took one look and then proceeded to press several buttons only for another message to pop up saying _ERROR._

Batman turned to everyone his face grave and said, "Someone has just blocked our ability to communicate with anyone."

"WHAT!" yelled the Green Lantern.

Hawkgirl looked at the others and said, "We need to search this place from top to bottom whoever did this is probably still here."

"Don't bother," Batman said, "whoever did this didn't just shut down our communication system they shut down all forms of communication."

Everyone was left staring with horror at Batman. If he was right than there was no way to contact anyone or warn anyone about the threat Phantom's presence in Jump City posed.

"How can you be sure?" asked Hawkgirl.

"Whoever did this somehow disrupted communication signals all over the world which means this wasn't necessarily meant to stop us it was meant to end communication in general."

"Fine," the Green Lantern said, "We will simply tell them when we get there to pick up Phantom."

The Flash nodded and said, "We had better move something big is going on and the sooner we get Phantom the sooner we can start getting answers."

The Flash was about to leave when Batman once again spoke up his voice graver than ever before, "Don't bother, it seems we are being targeted. Someone has jammed every single way off this station. All airlocks are jammed, the hanger has been sealed, and any other way I can think of off the Watchtower has been stopped as well."

The Flash saw something on Batman's face that really unnerved him. The Bat was genuinely afraid of something. He knew that something was going on and Phantom was involved which meant that whatever was going on was big.

"So how do we get Phantom?" asked Flash.

"It's simple we don't," replied the Green Lantern, "we can't get off this station and we can't communicate were completely trapped. Which means the Teen Titans will have to deal with this."

The all looked at each other; none of them liked it but they all knew it was the truth. The Teen Titans, a group of teenagers were their only hope.

**-Vlad's POV-**

This was almost laughable the Justice League and the Teen Titans were doing all the work for him. When Daniel woke up and discovered that they knew who he was and that they didn't trust him he would have no reason to stay.

The only place Daniel would have left would be with him.

Vlad snarled, he shouldn't have to go through all of this just to get Daniel. Daniel should have been his son right from the very beginning. He was Maddie's son and he was half-ghost. When he thought of Maddie he started to shed tears.

She was dead; the love of his life was dead. When he had first found out he had broken down crying. She was gone forever. Although he was pleased that Jack Fenton was finally dead, he had hoped to kill the big idiot himself.

There was only one thing he had left in the entire world, and it was Daniel. If he did not acquire Daniel as his son and heir then he would be alone forever. That was the problem with being half-ghost at a certain point you just stopped aging. If he was correct it was around the early thirties most of his supposed aging was as a result of the accident that had made him half-ghost.

This all meant that his only hope for happiness was a half-ghost companion of some kind. Someone who would live forever as well and the only one who fit the bill was Daniel.

He didn't understand why the boy refused all of his offers. If Daniel did not come to him then Daniel would be alone for an eternity as well. Unless he had children of course then they would probably be half-ghost as well.

But, with how things were going it would not be long before Daniel was his son and heir. He had no one else in the world who could understand him.

Vlad looked at Skulker's report, he smiled, and he had known that the Justice League was keeping tabs on Daniel just as he had known that they had tried to keep tabs on him. He had easily located and destroyed all of their surveillances hardware they had put to watch him. He knew they had probably guessed his secret identity, but they had no proof and there was nothing they could really do about it.

He needed to find out what was going on in the world so it was time to watch the news. He walked out of the lab and headed to his living room. Once he got there he relaxed on the sofa, his cat Maddie crawled onto his lap she had survived the explosion somehow. Vlad turned on the television but there was a problem there was interference on every channel. Vlad turned and walked toward his phone to call the company and to demand to know why he had no cable only to discover all networks are busy.

Vlad thought about what all of this meant. Eventually he came to a very simple conclusion; someone was disrupting signals to keep people from communicating.

This meant he could not watch Daniel but he already knew that the situation was under control. He needed something to help him think; some kind of recreational activity. He looked at Maddie and said, "Up for a game of chess?"

**-Cyborg's POV-**

He was trying to send a message to the Titans East but there was one small problem; all systems said they were busy. He looked at the screen wondering how that was possible; this was one of the most advanced computers on the planet.

There was something very strange going on. He did a diagnostic the computer system was just fine so why couldn't he send a message.

Then Beastboy turned from where he was relaxing on the sofa. "Hey Cy," he said, "we don' have any channels on the television."

"I'm busy grass stain, I have a very important message to send but the signal is…" Cyborg stopped talking as it hit him. He turned toward the television and saw that the there was nothing but fuzz on the screen. He walked over and examined the television and saw that there was nothing wrong with it confirming his suspicions. Something was blocking the signals for communication.

If this was being done on purpose than…

Cyborg started walking towards Robin's room.

**-? POV-**

He was waking up from a long nightmare. No he was still in the nightmare and always would be. They were all gone and it was completely his fault. He flexed his fingers and opened a single eye. He was in a room with computers and machines. None of this mattered he had gotten his family and friends killed. His entire town was destroyed and it was entirely his fault.

The pain of loss was more horrible than he ever thought possible. His heart was aching and his eyes filled with tears.

It was all his fault.

**Well that wraps up another chapter. Wow this was a long one. So someone is blocking communication for everyone. I wonder who it is. You will just have to wait until the next chapter. Oh and if you are wondering about the telekinesis and the teleportation powers watch the episodes Reality Trip and Boxed Up Fury they are in there. I intend to eventually introduce new powers for Danny but they will be very logical and will fit with his other powers. Also don't expect too much of the Justice League I just wanted you to know why they can't help and come on if there was strange activity they would know about it. They will play a big part in some of the sequels though. Yes I plan far ahead. Don't worry about Danny seeming to powerful he will still struggle with his new powers and yes as far as I am concerned half-ghosts are immortal.**


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting the Phantom

**If you have been keeping up you will notice I have rewritten the earlier chapters. I am not changing the story; I am just trying to tie it all together better. If you notice I have left some clues to what is going to happen in the future. I will give a very big clue in this chapter to what is going on. I suggest rereading earlier chapters if you haven't already. I have also improved them quite a bit. I hope you enjoy them. By the way thanks for the reviews. Remember I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Phantom**

**-Cyborg's POV-**

"Hey Robin are you in there?" asked Cyborg as he walked up to the door of the boy wonder's room. He wanted to talk to Robin about the strange interference. He had a hunch that it was connected with the explosion and the ghosts. There was no way it could be a coincidence that they had lost communication when they needed to contact other heroes during this bizarre situation.

"Come in Cyborg," was the reply.

Cyborg entered the room and looked around. Robin's room was Spartan styled; everything was neat and organized.

Cyborg then looked at Robin and spoke, "Robin, when I tried to inform all the other Titans something started to interfere with the signal. Also Beastboy cannot get a signal on the television either so I think that it is possible that someone is somehow blocking all communication signals."

Cyborg watched Robin carefully expecting him to be skeptical; but instead Robin simply said, "I figured as much."

"You what?"

Robin turned and showed to Cyborg what he had been working on; it was a computer and on the computer was the cannot display page screen.

"I was trying to learn more about Danny Phantom, but I couldn't get to the internet. I tried every single browser and every single computer repair trick I know and it wouldn't get a signal. It was only logical that someone had somehow cut off all forms of communication."

Robin got up and proceeded to pace around the room. Cyborg simply watched and didn't say a word. He knew that Robin was deep in thought and that he shouldn't interrupt him.

**-Robin's POV-**

This entire situation was getting more and more complicated. They have a half-ghost, half-human being under their roof that accidently destroyed his own town, they know that there is a vampire ghost that has the Justice League terrified and could attack them at any time, they had a whole new group of enemies that they couldn't even hit, and now they had lost communication.

He stopped pacing around the room and took a deep breath. He needed to remain calm; the Teen Titans had faced impossible odds many times before and succeeded. They would succeed again, they just needed to find a way to get more information about the situation.

Robin's eyes narrowed; the problem was that the ones who seemed to know the most about Phantom and the vampire ghost were the Justice League, but they wouldn't tell them and even if they would they couldn't contact them. They would need to find another solution.

He looked at Cyborg and said, "We need more information before we can do anything; where is Raven? She knows the most about ghosts and she is the only one who has seen the events that destroyed Amity Park."

"She is in her room meditating," Cyborg responded, "she said she needed to clear a few issues up."

Robin nodded, "She has been acting strange lately, let's give her some time to work it out, I'll go talk to her later."

Robin returned to pacing around the room as he continued to think; they had lost communication so they were on their own dealing with this threat. However if the Justice League did arrive…

No, if communication had been shut off then it is possible that these ghosts had cut off the Justice League as well. There is no way that they are dealing with just one ghost; they were dealing with an organization that had access to a great deal of recourses. But, did ghosts organize and if they were from another dimension how would they get access to human resources? They could have allied with humans, Robin could think of quite a few criminals with access to that many recourses. But, would ghosts ally with humans? There was also the question of what kind of person would ally with beings from another dimension?

Robin froze; there was one person who would do that. He had done it before and he would do it again if it meant getting more power.

Robin's eyes narrowed and he said with complete contempt one word, "Slade."

**-Raven's POV-**

She didn't know what it is, but she knew it was there. That strange malevolent force that was constantly watching her was there. It was evil and powerful; she was sure of that. But there were many questions she still had about it. What is it, where is it, and what does it want?

She was meditating in her room. She was also searching for answers to the many questions that had come up recently. She had to find the answers; she knew that their lives depended on it.

If she did not learn the truth; they could all end up dead. She was certain of that; she also knew that she was running out of time, this evil was getting stronger.

She opened her eyes and looked around; she felt an emotion that she hadn't felt in a long time. It was fear; she was terrified of this being, but she knew that she that it had to be defeated. She also had no doubt that soon; the Teen Titans would face this evil and they would have to defeat it.

She took a deep breath and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." They would find a way to defeat this being, there wasn't a single villain that the Titans had been unable to defeat before now and they were not going to change that.

She thought about the strange vampire ghost; something about him seemed different then villains they had faced before. She gulped; he was different, he was a ghost not some criminal with super powers.

Phantom was the key; she was sure of that. He knew what that vampire ghost was; she had a hunch that Phantom was somehow connected to the evil presence to. Although maybe not intentionally, she remembered when she had first seen him, she had felt this evil force watching him. She knew that this being was interested in him, so maybe he knew more about it.

She then wondered if he would be able to even speak. He had accidently destroyed his entire town. Everyone he loved was dead and he was partly to blame. Her heart ached for him. She had never felt so sorry for someone in her entire life.

She couldn't even begin to imagine in her worst nightmares how he felt. He could very well be suffering from post-traumatic stress; they may not even be able to get him to speak. She had no doubt that it would take years of therapy before he would even begin to recover from this tragedy. That was assuming that he ever recovered; he could be scared for the rest of his life. Raven closed her eyes and thought about the emotions she had felt when she had touched his mind. It was the most horrible thing she had ever felt; the self-loathing and misery bordered on suicidal.

She hoped that they could help him; she really did. Then it occurred to her that she was putting a lot of faith in him. She was trusting this guy before she had even met him. Was that a mistake? If it was she was not going to make it anymore. She would reserve judgment until she knew him a bit better. No, strike that she would judge him when they knew him much better. She would speak to him when he woke up and learn more about him. That was assuming he cooperated when he woke up; he could be confused when he woke up.

She snorted, he would wake up in a strange place full of people he had never met before, of course he would be confused. He might even be violent when he woke up; she really didn't want to fight this guy for two reasons: one he was easily more powerful then all of them and two he held the answers to all of their questions.

But, once again she was assuming a great deal; the Justice League were on their way to pick him up. They might arrive before he woke up; she wasn't sure if that would be a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand the Justice League would be much better equipped to dealing with him; on the other hand they would never get any answers.

All of the sudden she felt a surge of emotions; anger, self-loathing, and guilt were all hitting her at the same time. She realized they were coming from Phantom; she got up with stunned realization. She understood what this meant; some of the answers were about to be answered. Danny Phantom had awakened from his sleep; but then she noticed something odd about the emotions: they were getting weaker and weaker. It was almost as if…

Her eyes widened and she ran out of her room and proceeded to make a dash for the medical room. Along the way she bunt into Beast boy who opened his mouth to speak but she left before he could say anything.  
She knew she had to get to the medical room and hope she was wrong. But, when she got there she realized that she was right. Phantom was gone.

**-Danny's POV-**

He had no idea where he was; but he really didn't care. All that mattered was getting away from this place. But, did it matter that he got away? No, it didn't; nothing mattered now. Everyone was dead because of him.

It was all his fault; all of it. Everyone was dead except for him and Plasmius; that absolute monster. But, Vlad wasn't the only monster; now he was a monster too. He was a killer and he was alone.

He had flown out of the place where he had woken up; he had made sure nobody had seen him leave. He flew across the water and to the city; when he arrived he turned around and was stunned by what he saw. It was the Teen Titan's tower; everyone had heard of them. A team of teenage superheroes that lived in Jump City; that answered the question as to where he was; but how did he get here?

He looked around him; the city was huge. Amity Park was nothing compared to Jump City; he had wondered what large cities were like. What would Jazz say when she found out he had been to Jump City.

Wait, Jazz was dead and so was everyone else in Amity Park. He would never be able to tell her ever. He was all alone; there was no one left but Vlad Plasmius. Tears slid down his cheek; he had never felt so horrible in his entire life.

His entire family, all of his friends, his teachers, everyone he knew was gone. He looked down at his gloved hands; the hands that had helped destroy Amity Park; his home.

He wondered how he got here; but the solution was right in front of him, the Titans had brought him here. But, why did they bring him to their tower and did they know who he was?

He hoped not he had enough problems; he didn't need a group of superheroes after him. Oh who cares; he was alone. Nobody left in the entire world cared about him. Everyone he loved is dead.

It didn't matter what happened now; nothing mattered. He was all alone; there was no one left for him. He floated down to a nearby rooftop and stared off into the sunset wondering when his grief would end.

Then out of nowhere came a purple blast that nearly hit him. He turned around to see two men wearing white suits on two flying bikes. The Guys in White were hunting him once again.

Hatred filled him; how dare they attack him when he had nothing left to lose. What more could anyone do to him?

They had used these bikes against him before and failed to capture him; this time would be no different.

He gritted his teeth and took off from the rooftop like a rocket. He had found an outlet for all of his rage and hatred.

**-Robin's POV-**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!" demanded Robin.

Raven had quickly alerted the other Titan's to the situation. Robin was not taking it well.

"I felt his emotions getting weaker and realized that he was moving away from the tower. When I went to check he was gone."

Robin was in shock; he had expected several things to happen when Phantom woke up; but him running away was not one of them. Although it made since; what would he have done if he woke up in a strange place.

He looked at the other Titans and said, "We need to find him and convince him to come back here and we have to do it quickly."

Beastboy spoke up, "Um, Robin isn't up to him if he leaves or not; we can't try and hold him here."

"Beastboy, Phantom is emotionally unstable at the moment; he could be insane. We need to bring him to where he can be controlled until we are sure he won't hurt anyone."

"He also has the answers to whatever is going on out there," added Raven.

Robin continued, "We can't use any communication equipment and I doubt that our crime radar is working properly at the moment so well have to find Phantom the old fashioned way; with our eyes. Titans move out."

**-Danny's POV-**

Danny dodged the ecto blasts from the two bikes and quickly retaliated with his ghost ray. The Guys in White had improved their bikes since the last time he fought them. They were faster and more maneuverable; but that wouldn't stop him. He had been up against far worse than this.

The agents dogged the blasts and continued the assault; Danny flew directly downward and shot at them from below only for them to outmaneuver the blasts again.

Danny gritted his teeth in frustration; they had improved a great deal since their last fight. He took off with them following. He wasn't running; he just needed time to come up with a new strategy. A direct assault wasn't working, so he would have to get creative.

He saw two skyscrapers close together and got an idea. He took off toward them and once he passed between them he took a sharp right. He turned around and when the agents made their turn to follow him he shot off two blasts that collided with their bikes. But, when the blasts made contact they were merely deflected.

The Guys in White had improved the armor on their bikes. He snarled; this was proving to be far more difficult then he thought.

When the agents fired at him he quickly created a shield to stop them. They continued to fire and he knew his shield wouldn't last long; but at least it gave him time to think of another plan. Then it hit him; no matter how thick something is on the outside it is vulnerable on the inside.

He waited until they their next shot hit his shield then he dropped down bellow them. He turned invisible and waited for them to follow. When they did he flew towards them and put an intangible hand into each of their bikes and yanked a few wires out. Their bikes went out of control; he knew he had seconds to save the agents.

He noted the irony of saving them from something he caused. He took off after the agents and when he got close enough he grabbed them by their coats and pulled them off their bikes.

"Let go of us you ecto brat," they demanded.

"I'm trying to save your lives you idiots."

He deposited them on the nearest roof top and then went after the bikes. If they crash landed and hurt someone then it would be all of his fault. He moved as fast as he cold after them only to find them floating in mid air with a black aura around them.

He turned to see a blue cloaked girl with a black leotard floating there. Next to her was another girl with orange skin, green eyes, and red hair. There was also a green hawk flying next to them. He recognized them as being from the Teen Titans.

"It seems," the blue cloaked girl said in a completely neutral voice, "that we arrived just in time."

"What do you want?" Danny asked bluntly.

If Danny remembered their names correctly the one known as Raven spoke, "We are here to bring you back to Titan's Tower."

"Why would I go back with you?"

"Because we know who you are Daniel Fenton and we need answers. Plus you are emotionally unstable and need help. You need to trust us; we can help you get through this."

Danny was stunned; they knew who he was; but how was that possible. "What do you want?" he asked.

The one known as Starfire spoke up, "Please come down to the top of roof and do the conversing with us."

Danny nodded and followed the three Titans down to a roof where he saw the other two Titans waiting.

The one known as Robin was examining him as if he was trying to solve all of his mysteries by just looking at him. There was a long moment of silence as Robin and Phantom watched each other carefully.

Eventually Robin simply nodded as if making a decision and said, "Listen I know you are in a lot of pain but you need to come back with us. You need help and we can give it to you."

Danny simply snorted at that and said, "Do you have any idea what I have done; what makes you think that you can help me?"

"We know a great deal about what you have done; we know that you accidently destroyed Amity Park."

"There you have it; so you know now that I don't need or even deserve help. How do you know so much about me anyway?"

"I will explain everything if you would just come back to the tower with us. If you really believe you don't deserve help then you should come with us. You can help us and atone for what you have done and earn help."

Danny started to laugh out loud at that. "What makes you think I can atone for what I have done? I killed everyone in Amity Park; I can't possibly atone for that. I am no better than some monster now."

Raven joined the conversation, "Monsters don't save people like you just did. We watched you save those two men that you were fighting. Then you tried to stop the bikes from colliding with anyone."

"I just didn't want anyone else to die because of me."

Robin jumped in on this, "Then that is why you should come with us; we need to know what's going on in order to prevent other cities from suffering the same fate as Amity Park."

Danny thought about it; they were right as long as Plasmius was out there everyone was in danger. If he did nothing then more people would die because of him. And he didn't have anywhere else to go.

"All right, I'll come with you."

**-? POV-**

It had worked; the super virus he had uploaded to the internet had crashed all communication. Soon he would have his revenge against the Teen Titans. He was at work on his machine that would allow him to defeat the Teen Titans once and for all.

He adjusted his goggles as he examined his work. He was short but he knew a lot about machines and that more than made up for it.

Then he dropped to the floor all of the sudden and started coughing up green slime. He looked up and started laughing maniacally.

"Those snot-picking… losers… won't… beat… me… this time," the short boy gasped.

Then he coughed more green slime up.

**So what do you all think? Try and guess who the person talking at the end is. I have left some clues as to what is really going on. Oh and yes I intend to get creative with Danny's ice powers. As for the length of this story; it will be quite long. The next chapter won't be big on action but there will be some serious talking between Danny and the Titans. **


End file.
